Family Bites
by JatieFantasy
Summary: James and Katie experience the ups and downs of being both vampires, and having a family. From crushes to jealousy to pregnancies, they work to keep their family (almost) sane.


**_Science-Fantasy93_: Check. It. Out! We're finally posting a new story!**

**_Jatieluv_: I know it's been awhile since we've posted or updated anything. We're so sorry. But we do have reasons haha. I recently started working, so we haven't been writing as much. There are times when I'm just too tired, and just end up crashing. But I promise we will continue to post and update. :)**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: It may not be on a super regular basis, but we will ALWAYS update eventually. We love writing too much, and we love writing Jatie for you guys, so that's not going to be stopping for awhile.**

**_Jatieluv_: Just please be patient and bear with us. :) We'll have tons of things for you to read.**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: *****Nods* **So, hope you guys enjoy this new story :)

**_Jatieluv_: And that you forgive us.**

**_Disclaimer_: Last time we checked, Big Time Rush weren't actually vampires...and Jatie still isn't a canon couple *****growls***. Either way, we still don't own Big Time Rush.

**_Warnings_: Suggestive themes, language, and cuteness and hilarity.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Ready to go?" I asked Aria, my five year old daughter.

She shook her head. "I can't leave."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because my hair clip won't stay in the right place. I can't do it," she whined.

I chuckled and walked over to help her. I brushed out her hair and re-clipped it, smiling. "Here you go, sweetie."

She beamed. "Thanks, Mommy. You're the best."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too...Did you pack peanut butter and jelly for my lunch?"

"I sure did."

"Yum."

I chuckled again, and kissed her forehead. "Ready to leave, now?"

"Yep." She slid her little shoes on.

I held out her coat for her.

She slid her arms in.

I helped her zip it up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She headed out of her room.

I followed her, while calling to Cam and Brayden.

They came down a few seconds later.

I grabbed their lunches out of the fridge.

Aria blinked up at Cam. "I love you..."

Cam looked back at her. "I love you too...What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just want a _Pop-Tart_."

"Oh. Okay. What kind?"

"Hmmm...S'mores!"

"Okay." He found a box, and popped a _Pop-Tart_ in.

Brayden looked at him. "You do know she likes them un-toasted like Mom, right?"

"She does? Well, I'll have this one, and she can have one of these." He handed Aria an un-toasted one.

"But I want melted chocolate. It's cold outside, and it makes me think of camping with you and Daddy."

Cam looked at me. "How do I do melted chocolate and not toast it?"

I laughed. "She's giving you permission to toast it."

"Oh. Okay." He popped the other _Pop-Tart_ in the toaster.

Brayden grabbed a plate and put the toasted ones on it, before giving it to Aria.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She took a bite of one. "Mmm..."

Cam took a bite of the other _Pop-Tart_ once it was done.

Brayden made a bagel.

James came down the stairs. "Good morning, beautiful children. Good morning, beautiful wife." He pecked my lips.

I smiled.

"Morning, Daddy!" Aria chirped, taking another bite of her Pop-Tart, and getting chocolate on her face.

James chuckled, and reached for a paper towel, wiping the chocolate from her face. "And how's my precious little girl?"

"Toasty."

"Good."

She smiled up at him.

He smiled back, and kissed the top of her head. "Going out with Lilly today?" he asked Cam.

He grinned and nodded.

"Nice. Where're you taking her?"

"To the movies and to dinner."

"Can I come?" Aria asked him. "I wanna see Seuss."

"You can go with Mom and Dad," Cam told her. "This is just for Lilly and me."

She pouted. "But I wanna go with you and Lilly."

"I know, Ari-Bear, but Lilly and I need some alone time."

Brayden snickered.

"We don't have to go today," she told him.

Cam nodded. "Okay. Maybe we can go later this week."

She beamed.

He gave her a hug.

She hugged him back.

"And Lilly will like you even more if you do things with your little sister," James told Cam. "Girls are like that. Because how you treat your mom and sister is a good indication of how you're going to treat them."

I nodded.

Brayden immediately turned to me. "Mom, when you pick me up at school today, can you say really loudly about what a great son I am, and how wonderful I am?"

"Umm...why?"

"Cuz there's a girl in my class who I've got my eye on." He puffed out his skinny chest impressively.

My eyes widened.

"Dude! You're _ten_!" Cam cried. "And just last week you were saying how gross it was that I was holding Lilly's hand!"

I looked at James. "I'm gonna cry."

"Why? It's just a crush."

"My baby's growing up!"

"Yeah...next thing you know he'll be trying to life a five pound weight," Cam rolled his eyes. "And isn't Aria your baby?"

"She's my youngest baby."

"Did she get all upset like this when I was ten?" Cam asked James.

He nodded.

Brayden looked at Aria. "Do you have a crush yet?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Gross. Boys are icky."

"That's right, sweetie," James said to Aria. "Boys are very icky, and they'll always be icky. Remember that, baby girl."

"Kay."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Ew!"

"Not _me_!"

I cracked up. "You set yourself up for that one."

James pouted at me. "Only boys who aren't your family are icky," he said to Aria. "So your brothers, cousins, and I aren't icky. Okay?"

Aria blinked at them. "But they are icky."

"But I'm not, right?" He gave her a sad, puppy-dog face.

"I don't know...You are a boy, Daddy..."

"But I don't count."

"Okay."

He smiled in satisfaction.

"But Cam and Bray are still icky."

"Okay."

"Hey!" they both cried.

She blinked sweetly. "I still love you."

They both relaxed a little.

She smiled and puckered her lips at them

They kissed her.

She beamed.

They both smiled at her.

I handed them their lunches.

They took them from me, and kissed my cheek.

"Alright, pretty girl," I said to Aria. "Let's hit the road."

"But why?" she asked. "It didn't do nothing to us."

James grinned. "She becomes more and more like you every day."

The boys nodded, laughing.

I stuck my tongue out and grabbed Aria's hand.

She beamed up at me.

I chuckled and grabbed my purse, keys, and coat.

Aria, Brayden, and I headed out to my car.

I buckled Aria in as Bray climbed in the back with her, before climbing into the driver's seat.

Aria hummed happily.

I smiled, and buckled my seat belt, before starting the car and heading in the direction of their school.

We arrived there a few minutes later.

I got Aria out of the backseat.

She smiled, still humming.

"Okay, check time. Backpack?"

"Yep!"

"Lunch?"

"Uh huh!" she held up her lunch box.

"Show and tell item?"

She reached into her backpack and showed it to me.

"Good. And full belly?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome. And Daddy helped you with your homework, right?"

She nodded. "It's in my folder, in my backpack."

"Good girl. You're all set." I high-fived her.

She beamed. "Love you, Mommy!"

"Love you too, sweetie. Have fun." I kissed her forehead.

"I will!" she hurried towards her classroom.

I chuckled and turned to Bray. "And you?"

"I'm all set too."

"Good." I kissed the top of his head.

He smiled and headed to his classroom.

I smiled, and drove to work. I parked, and headed in.

Brooke smiled when she saw me. "Someone looks happy. You're kinda glowing...Are you pregnant again?"

"No...At least I don't think so...I've just had a good morning."

"That's good."

I nodded.

"And how's my son and grandchildren?"

"Wonderful. Aria is apparently becoming more like me every day..."

She chuckled. "Oh boy..."

"Yeah, I said let's hit the road, and she asked why...It didn't do anything to us..."

She busted out laughing.

I grinned.

"Oh my gosh...Aria..."

I nodded. "She's a riot."

"She is."

My grin widened and I filled her in on Aria saying boys were icky...Including James.

She was nearly crying with laughter by the time I finished.

I chuckled. "Your poor son..."

"I know...I know..."

"Sooo...What's on the agenda today?"

"More perfume creating."

"Cool. I get to go home smelling like all kinds of things," I smiled.

"I'm sure your kids - and James - love that."

I nodded. "Oh, depending on the scent, James definitely does."

Brooke chuckled. "My son..."

I nodded again.

We headed towards the perfume lab. We put on lab jackets and safety goggles, before getting to work.

A few hours later, we took a lunch break. We headed to the cafeteria.

Brooke sighed. "You know, it'd be nice to have Jeff surprise me with lunch someday...Maybe some _Red Lobster_. Mmm..."

I laughed. "Think he ever will?"

"One can hope."

I grinned.

"Maybe James will do it for you, one day when he gets off early from the theater," Brooke suggested to me.

"That'd be nice."

She smiled. "I have a feeling there's a better chance that James will surprise you."

I eyed her. "Do you know something I don't?"

She shook her head. "Damn, I wish."

"Okay."

She nodded, and then looked up. "I'm psychic!"

"What?"

"Here comes my son and your husband. Awwww! And he's carrying a bag from your favorite Italian place."

I looked around.

Sure enough, James was walking towards us, carrying a _Bella Rosa_ bag.

I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

He slid into a seat next to me. "I got a couple hours off from work, and thought I'd come have lunch with you. I called, but your phone's off."

"Oh. Oops..."

"I figured you were working. Anyway, I got you your favorite."

"Yay."

He took out the dish, and passed it to me, before taking out another dish, and handing it to Brooke.

She beamed. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

"You know, maybe you should give your dad some pointers...I'm just sayin'..."

James laughed. "I could drop a hint to him..." He took out his own food.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He took a bite of his food.

I took a bite of mine, my thoughts going to Aria.

James looked over at me.

I smiled.

He smiled back.

"What were you thinking about?" Brooke asked me.

My smile widened. "The look on my little girl's face when she sees the pudding cup I put in her lunch box."

"She'll be so excited!" James cried. "I always got so excited when Mom would put a pudding cup in my lunch box. Or a bag of chips." He took another bite of his food, sighing happily. "When you had chips, you were the most popular person in class."

I chuckled. "Well, she got both."

"She'll be loved by everyone!"

I nodded. "She pretty much already is. She's the sweetest thing ever."

"That she is. And she's so pretty. She got our looks, only doubled. She got my hair, and your eyes."

"Actually, she has both of our eyes."

James nodded. "Brown-hazel."

"They change color. Cam just stares at her when it happens," I laughed.

"It depends," James said.

"What depends?"

"On the time of day and stuff. And the light."

"Yeah. It also depends on her mood. Ohmigosh! Have you seen her eyes when they're both?"

He nodded.

"She gets both? At the same time?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "It only started happening recently. And it's sooo pretty. The area closest to her pupil is brown, and then it lightens and fades into hazel. So, it's like, hazel, brown, and then pupil."

James nodded. "It's really amazing."

"Speaking of which...It happened a few days ago, and I caught Brayden staring at her. He actually stared, and let out a sigh. Aria gave him a weird look, and turned away from him, eyeing him every so often," I chuckled.

James laughed. "Poor Brayden."

I nodded.

James took another bite of food.

"Did they tell you what they want for Christmas?"

James shook his head. "What?"

"Cam wants a GTO to fix up. Brayden wants a new skateboard, and our daughter wants everything."

"Oh boy," James laughed. "Definitely my kids. I'll look for a GTO and a skateboard, and you can look for _everything_."

"Thanks."

He grinned. "So..._Polly Pockets_ for her? Maybe a playhouse?"

"She told me she wants to build one with me."

"Awww! I'll get designs for that, and the tools."

"Okay."

He nodded. "By the way, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I have everything I want and need."

He smiled.

I smiled back.

He kissed me.

I kissed him back.

I heard Brooke sigh happily.

I pulled back.

Brooke was smiling happily at us, with her phone out.

I smiled back at her.

"Go back to kissing him," she told me. "I want a picture for the family newsletter!"

I blinked at her.

James raised an eyebrow. "Since when do we have a family newsletter?"

"Since last month. It's on TweetBook."

"Why?"

"Because we needed to keep everyone updated more."

"Right..."

When Brooke wasn't looking, James crossed his eyes at me.

I laughed.

Brooke looked back at us, but James had already made his eyes go back to normal.

He gave her an innocent smile.

I grinned.

Brooke pointed her fork at James. "I'm not falling for that smile, mister. I've been married to your father for several decades, and you take after him."

I laughed again.

"You were doing something dirty, weren't you?" Brooke accused him.

"Wow...you are so off your mark this time," James said to her.

I nodded. "He was making a funny face."

"Oh. Damn. I'm still hoping for a fourth grandchild."

"Yeah...Not gonna happen..."

Brooke pouted.

"Sorry. We're both happy with three and it would mess up our naming system."

She looked at us sadly.

I went back to eating.

Brooke finished her lunch. "I should go call Jeff, and guilt trip him into bringing me lunch tomorrow."

I nodded.

She got to her feet, threw her garbage away, and walked out of the cafeteria.

I looked at James. "A fourth? Really?"

"She was hoping for five..."

I gaped at him.

"Don't ask."

"Five? Seriously?"

"She wanted a large family...And she thought we'd have one, with my libido."

"Ah. Well, right now, three is enough...And what about the naming system? We'd have to go to Z..."

"I know...well, there's Zachary, if it's a boy..."

I nodded.

He shrugged. "And then there'd be X..."

"Y, sweetie, Y..."

"Crap." He began singing the alphabet song under his breath.

I chuckled.

"Okay, so then there'd be Y. Finding names that start with Y might be hard."

"Hmmm...Yasmine? Yvonne? I don't like this..."

"Me neither." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's stick with three for now, and keep using birth control."

I nodded. "I do kinda like Yasmin though...But only a little..."

He nodded. "Yvonne's kind of a pretty name...But...eh..."

"It's not right..."

"Exactly."

"Well, if it happens, it happens."

He nodded.

I finished my food.

He finished his too. "I'll see you at home, Katie-Bear." He pecked my lips.

"Kay." I pecked him back.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He kissed me again, arms around my waist.

I kissed him back.

He sighed contentedly.

I pulled back, smiling.

He smiled back.

I pecked his lips again.

His smile widened.

"I should get back to work..."

"Me too," he said reluctantly.

"I thought you were off for a couple hours?"

"I was, an hour and a half ago."

"Ah."

He nodded. "I knew when you and Mom would have a lunch break."

"Aww."

He smiled.

I kissed him again.

He kissed me back sweetly.

I reluctantly pulled back after a few moments.

"I'll see you at home," he said to me.

"Kay."

He kissed me again, and then headed off.

I sighed and headed back to the lab.

Brooke was waiting for me.

I smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hi."

"You call Jeff?"

"Yep! He's taking me out tonight." She grinned in satisfaction.

"Awesome."

"Yep. So I'm going to head out a little early."

"Kay."

We got back to work.

Once Cam got out of school, I sent him a text. **Hey, do you think you can pick up your brother and sister? Maybe babysit them until either your dad or I come home? Grandma has to leave early, so, I'm gonna stay a little later... :\**

He texted me back: **Sure. Can I have Lilly over?**

**Yeah :) Just please keep an eye on them.**

**Of course. What do you think I'm going to do? Take her up to my room and...Never mind...**

**Yeah...You have an hour before they get out of school...And Lilly's only 15!**

**So? There's other things you can do.**

**I'm well aware. And you're not helping yourself, mister...**

**I'll behave, I promise.**

**Kay.**

**Love you.**

**I love you too.**

I put my phone away, and got back to work.

Brooke left a couple hours later.

I continued working.

Eventually, I headed home.

* * *

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Aww, aren't they an adorable family?**

**_Jatieluv_: And very interesting...**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: So, review and let us know what you think! And feel free to squeal over the kids :)**

**_Jatieluv_: We encourage both. :)**


End file.
